


Starting Over

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants Cam back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Starting Over  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis/Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Cameron Mitchell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 449  
>  **Summary:** John wants Cam back.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'making up' (changed from long distance relationship) for my mini bingo card at **A/N:** Set after [One More Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1665989)

John’s body was tense and on alert as he crept quietly into the room. After three months, eight days and six hours he couldn’t take any more. He wanted, no he needed to talk to Cam.

He had thought he’d made up his mind. He’d had to let Cam go. They were no good together. He ignored the part of himself laughing hysterically at that ridiculous thought and walked toward the computer system. _They had been so great together._

_Why had he walked away again?_ Oh yeah, Cam had wanted more from him then he could possible give. There was no way they could be together. It was over. They were finished. They had to be. He didn’t have anything to give. A heartfelt sigh escaped him as he reached for the keyboard. If that was true why was he there at three in the morning dialing the SGC? If it was really over then shouldn’t he leave Cam alone to move on with his life? But the thought of Cam with someone else was like a knife in his heart. He had to know if it was too late for them to start over.

“John?”

Cam’s voice broke through his thoughts bringing him back to the now. “Yeah, it’s me.”

Cam couldn’t believe after all this time John had finally called. “Is something wrong?” He had spent the last three months and change making sure he was beside the computer in the gateroom just in case John decided to call. It was pathetic he knew but without John a vital part of himself was missing. 

“Uhh...” 

“What’s wrong?”

John had wanted to tell Cam how much he missed him, that he was sorry, he had made a mistake, that he was still desperately in love with him but he couldn’t get the words passed his suddenly constricting throat. So, he whispered instead, “How have you been?” His voice was husky with barely controlled emotion..

Every cell in his body stretched to the breaking point as he waited for Cam to answer. _What if he had waited too long?_ No, he couldn’t have. _What if Cam had found someone else?_ He stomped down the horrific thought threatening to consume him.

The deafening silence reigned choking him and for a brief moment he feared Cam wouldn’t answer. 

“Do you really want to know?”

Pain sliced through John as darkness engulfed him. _Damn. He was too late._ Before he could stop himself the masochist in him hoarsely whispered, “Yes.”

Finally, when John couldn’t stand the wait any longer Cam began to speak. The sun came out and he was able to breathe again as Cam whispered two little words.

“Missing you.”


End file.
